


You're amazing just the way you are

by Furuba_Fangirl



Series: The Boredom Chronicles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furuba_Fangirl/pseuds/Furuba_Fangirl
Summary: Prompt by girlibands: "clarke has some body issues like low self esteem and things like that bc her body is not like ravens or octavias, bellamy helps her."





	You're amazing just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> This was a result of insomnia so hopefully I did this prompt justice :3

Clarke knew she was going to regret this decision. If she wasn’t so worn out from studying and Raven’s constant badgering she would’ve never agreed to a late night dip at the campus recreation center. Honestly, it’s not like she had a problem with swimming or anything like that. What she _did_ have a problem with was being in a bathing suit in front of all of her friends. Especially when two of those friends were Raven and Octavia who were literally the most athletic people she knew.

Clarke didn’t inherently have issues with her body image. She knew she was on the curvier side but it’s not like was unfit either. However, sometimes she found herself admonishing herself for only running a mile when Octavia could easily run two or three. Sometimes she’d kick herself for eating a donut for breakfast when Raven would prefer to eat an energy bar. Needless to say, some days were worse than others. And apparently, today was one of those days.

As Raven and Clarke get closer to the Ark Rec Center they see Monty, Harper, Jasper, and Murphy already waiting outside the front door. Jasper is the first to see them and gives them a military salute. “Hello, ladies. Fancy seeing you here on this fine evening,” he greets. 

“Nice to see you too but what are you guys still doing out here? I thought you’d be inside already,” Raven wonders.

“Well, we were but our ticket inside is running late,” Murphy huffs.

“Don’t get your trunks in a knot. I texted Octavia. She said they would be here soon,” Harper reassures.

“Oh, is she bringing Lincoln along?” Clarke asks. Great, just what she needed. Another ridiculously fit person to compare herself to.

“Actually, he couldn’t make it. He’s working the late night shift,” Octavia explains as she approaches the group. Sure enough, Lincoln isn’t there but she’s not alone. Alongside her is none other than Bellamy and Clarke’s stomach does a somersault at the sight of him. Just when she didn’t think things could get any worse. Maybe she could deal with being in a swimsuit in front of her other friends but she does not think she can handle doing it in front of her long-term crush.

“Finally, you guys decided to show up,” Murphy reproaches.

“Is that any way to talk to your gatekeeper,” Bellamy jokes as he rattles the keys at him. Clarke should’ve figured Bellamy would be the reason they could get in so late considering he works security there. He makes his way to the glass door and shimmies the key into the lock. “Tada,” he announces as he holds the door open for them. They all give him a cheer before they start filing inside, Clarke hesitantly trailing behind. 

As they make their way to the pool, Bellamy walks alongside Clarke. “So, Princess, I didn’t expect to see you tonight. You’re usually MIA the week before finals.”

Clarke laughs dryly. “Trust me, I didn’t expect to be here either. But Raven insisted that it’d help me relax.” Which is ironic because she’s the complete opposite of that right now.

“Well, forced or not you deserve a break.” He flashes a warm smile at him and she finds herself calm down just a smidge.

Once they reach the pool, Monty and Jasper waste no time shucking their shirts off and cannonballing into the water. Clarke watches self-consciously as everyone else starts stripping off their clothes to join them. Her eyes fall on Bellamy who’s pulling his shirt off, revealing a plane of tan skin and chiseled muscles. She looks down at herself, imagining just how unimpressed he’d be once he saw her in her bikini. Clarke would rather seem like a prude than risk seeing Bellamy’s reaction to her body. So she opts to keep her baseball t-shirt on and simply slides off her denim shorts. She jumps in before anyone can make a comment, the initial shock of the cold water making her shiver. 

Once everyone joins in, they decide to make a little tournament to see who was the fastest swimmer. Clarke made it to the semifinals but it was Octavia who won over Bellamy in the final round. They continue to splash around and laugh and slowly Clarke starts to forget her worries. That is until Monty proposes they do a chicken fight which everyone happily agrees to although Clarke is dreading it. Monty and Harper were the first obvious pair, Jasper called dibs on Octavia almost immediately, and Clarke knew Raven chose Murphy so she could be paired up with Bellamy. 

“It looks like it’s you and me, Princess. Ready to crush the competition?” His eyes lighting up with mischief.

Every part of Clarke wanted to make up some excuse. Anything to prevent her from being so close to him. But as she looks into those caramel eyes of his, she can’t say no. She nods her head with a small smile. “Come on, hop on,” he instructs crouching down slightly so she could climb on his shoulder.

She perches herself up until she’s secure on his shoulder. “You good up there, Clarke?”

“Uh, y-yeah I’m good,” she stammers as she realizes he’s squeezing her thighs to keep her stable. Her cheeks are so warm she feels like the water is going to evaporate right off.

Jasper makes a dinging noise to start them off. Monty and Harper are the first to fall then Jasper and Octavia leaving Bellamy and Clarke to fend off Murphy and Raven. They’re worthy advisories but Clarke is motivated by slight vengeance towards Raven for dragging her there in the first place. It’s this motivation that helps her knock her over, deeming Clarke and Bellamy victorious. 

As it’s starts getting later and their skin gradually gets prunier they decide it’s time to call it a night. They all start clambering out of the pool but before Clarke gets out she realizes an error in her plan of self-preservation. She had completely soaked through her only shirt which would make for a very uncomfortable walk back home through the autumn night. She could dry it out as best she could but that would require her taking it off in front of Bellamy... Yeah, not gonna happen.

“Hey guys, um, actually. I think I’m gonna stay back a little while longer. I wanna take a few laps around."

Raven quirks her eyebrow at her. “You sure about that?”

“Yeah, totally. That way I’m tired out enough for a good night sleep,” she explains.

“Really? If you want I can stay behind until you’re finished,” Bellamy offers.

“No, no. It’s fine don’t worry about me,” she quickly rebuffs. “I’ll make sure to lock up once I’m done.”

Her friends look at her skeptically but comply with her wishes. They bid her farewell and they head back towards the entrance, Bellamy still wearily looking back. Once they leave and Clarke can no longer hear their footsteps, she hoists herself out of the pool. She peels off the wet fabric clinging to her body leaving her clad in her bathing suit. After she wrings out as much moisture as possible, she lays out her shirt flat on one of the lounging chairs so it can dry a bit more. While she waits, she grabs her towel and pats off the excess water on her body. She takes a seat on a lounging chair as she works the towel through her hair. Once she’s satisfied, she reclines back on it finally letting herself relax as she closes her eyes. Before she can completely drift off to sleep, she hears something clank onto the floor. She jolts up at the sound and she sees Bellamy quickly picking up the keys he dropped. Their eyes meet for what seems like an eternity. “Bellamy,” Clarke gasps in horror as she throws her towel over herself. “What are you doing here?”

He nervously clears his throat looking like a deer in headlights. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you. I forgot my towel here and the keys slipped out of my pockets when I went to pick it up.”

Clarke gulps, looking down at her feet to avoid his gaze. “So... you saw me?”

Bellamy scratches his scalp. “Well, yeah you’re the only one here. It was kinda hard not to notice you...” He watches her instinctively clutch her towel closer to her.

Clarke hears him walk toward her and as he sits on the edge of the chair. “Clarke, look at me,” he requests kindly. She looks up at him, his expression filled with compassion. “Is that why you stayed behind? You didn’t want anyone to see you in your bathing suit?”

She lets out a staggered sigh. “Yeah... I know it’s stupid but... when I see how beautiful Harper, Octavia and Raven’s bodies are, I can’t help feeling like I’m not enough.”

It pains Bellamy to see her crystal blue eyes filled with so much sadness. He gently tucks his hand under her chin. “Hey... just because you don’t have their exact body doesn’t mean you’re any less perfect. I’ll be damned if you’re not the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met...”

Clarke’s eyes widen as her cheeks turn bright red. “Do... do you really mean that Bellamy?”

He tilts his head at her and smiles softly at her. “Of course, Princess. You’re absolutely breathtaking.” He scoots in close enough that she can see the freckles that dust his cheeks. “Your eyes, your skin... your lips.” Bellamy traces them lightly with his thumbs

“Bellamy,” she whispers, eyes fluttering. “Please...”

“Please, what...?” He hums.

“Kiss me...”

He leans in and gently presses his lips against her. It’s soft and slow like he’s trying to pour every ounce of emotion into it. He gently grasps her hand, encouraging her to let her towel go. Once she does, he promptly slides it away and his hands find her waist. As he slings his body on top of hers, the kiss becomes more passionate and disorganized as he gently squeezes her hips. He starts trailing kisses down her neck and she tilts her head to give him better access. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Clarke,” he mumbles between kisses, the vibrations making her whimper. “I’ll say it as many times as you want if that’s what it takes to convince you.”

Clarke's eyes start to brim with tears of joy. He licks and nibbles from her collarbone down to her sternum, picking up the subtle taste of chlorinated water on her skin as he does so. She moans lightly as he grazes his lips along the exposed swell of her breasts. She gasps in surprise as he starts to palm and tweak her nipples through the fabric. “God, even your tits are so soft and wonderful. I can’t believe you hid them all night from me.”

Clarke’s head is completely drowning in lust. “I promise I won’t do that anymore, Bell. They’re all yours. I’m all yours,” she babbles. 

He slides the straps of her top down. “Good girl. _My_ good girl. I don’t want to share a body as perfect as yours with anyone else.” He pulls the cups down so that her breasts are on display for him. Bellamy licks his lips before leaning down and suckling on them. Clarke cards her fingers through his damp curls as he continues to suck on each nipple drawing out more little moans from her. “Fuck, Princess. Even your voice so goddamn intoxicating.”

He presses open mouth kisses down the base of her stomach until he reaches her bikini bottom. She looks down at him through lidded eyes with anticipation. However, he moves down to pepper kisses on her inner thighs first. Clarke hisses as he bites down and soothes it with his tongue.

He looks up at her before going to mouth at her clit through her bikini. She groans helplessly, her arousal pooling but the pressure and warmth aren’t enough. “Bellamy, _ah_... Please, please taste me. It’s not enough. I want to feel your tongue against me,” she begs.

“Of course, Princess. Anything for my perfect girl,” he coos, his words stoking the fire in her belly. He grabs the hem of her navy blue bottoms and slides them off. He throws her ivory legs over her shoulders, wasting no time before diving in and lapping at her slick folds.

“Oh God, Bellamy,” she moans at each broad stroke.

“Mmm, you even taste better than I imagined. You don’t know how many times I’ve fantasized about going down on you, Princess...” His hot breath blowing over her aching clit as he says this. Her eyes widen at his confession.  _He fantasized about me?_ “Tell me, Princess.Have you imagined having my face buried in your perfect cunt as your creamy legs clamp down on my head?”

Clarke feels as if lava is running through her veins as he starts to circle her clit with his tongue. Her mind is completely clouded as he sucks the sensitive flesh in his mouth and all she can manage to mewl out, “Yes, Bellamy, _oh_. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this...” She can already feel herself on the brink but starts completely losing control when she feels two callous fingers enter her. Bellamy brushes over her g-spot as he continues to assault her clit with flicks and sucks of his tongue. She comes with a cry as she gushes onto his fingers.  He lets her ride out her orgasm as she bucks into his fingers until she can’t take any more stimulation. He slides them about and sucks each one of them clean. Clarke pants heavily trying to catch her breath, her body feeling limp and weightless. Bellamy crawls over to lay his forehead on hers. “You were so good, Clarke. Such a good, perfect girl...” She yanks him down into a kiss not caring about her own taste on his tongue.

He pulls away to catch his breath. “While I would want to fuck your right here, right now, I also don’t want you to get pneumonia,” he quips.

Clarke giggles, equally amused and turned on. She kisses his nose playfully. “Well then let’s continue this somewhere warmer,” she proposes.

Turns out today was better than she expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who gave me prompts! I’ll try to dish them out as much possible but some might take longer than others.


End file.
